


Orcommon

by violasarecool



Series: What Can 8 Grey Wardens Do? [21]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Orlesian Grey Wardens, Orlesian Language, actually fereldans in the orlesian wardens but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: a little kit and merle banter from back when they were still in the orlesian wardens. kit is adjusting faster than merle expected.





	Orcommon

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this to be understandable without knowing ~~french~~ i mean orlesian. that said, hover for translations, or check the end notes if youre on mobile.

"Meeeerle! T'as pas vu mes shoes?"

"Common, please; you know I have trouble with Orlesian."

Kit stuck their head around the door—literally, just their head, shoulders just visible from the side as they balanced there precariously. "Mais si tu practiques pas, tu vas jamais t'améliorer!"

Merle squinted at them. "I have no idea what you just said."

"You gotta praaaactise," Kit sung, pushing the door fully open.

"Why?" Merle picked up their quill once more, dipping it in the inkwell before returning to the paper on their desk. "Everyone speaks the common tongue. Honestly, I don't understand how you picked it up."

"Je _sors_ de temps en temps."

_"Sore?"_ Merle crinkled their nose in concentration, face clearing a moment later."Oh, right... I _do_ leave the house, frequently," Merle said, raising their eyebrows, "how do you think I get my work from Fontaine?"

Kit made a face at them, and Merle grinned. "C'est un joke," they said, their Orlesian laborious, and Kit grimaced. "You know I go out _fairly_ frequently, I just don't often leave the city. Really, you go on so many more patrols than I ever did."

"Yeah, t'adores le writing. Et Fontaine le sait."

"Maybe you'll do more writing when you've been here longer."

"Beurk, j'espère _not."_

Merle laughed. "Go finish getting dressed and stop antagonizing me."

"Ugh, _fine,_ " Kit said, skipping back toward the door. "But next time, you're coming out for drinks with us!"

"Only if I choose the tavern!" Merle called after them.

_"Fine!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> T'as pas vu mes shoes? = Have you seen my shoes?  
> Mais si tu practiques pas, tu vas jamais t'améliorer! = But if you don't practice, you won't get better!  
> Je sors de temps en temps. = I go out sometimes.  
> C'est un joke = It's a joke.  
> Yeah, t'adores le writing. Et Fontaine le sait. = Yeah, you love writing. And Fontaine knows it.  
> Ugh, j'espère not. = Ugh, I hope not.


End file.
